Jack and Jill
by Sturmtrooper
Summary: What if Jack had a twin? Also, this story is adopted, so the first two chapters are not mine, the credit goes to Fireember345 for those, the rest are mine
1. Chapter 1

The wasteland was barren and plane as the Tower of Shadow stood tall as a reminder of the demon's failure and imprisonment. For years, the tower was his cell as he'd watched from within the world with hatred and hunger. But soon he would not have to wait for a second more, for the eclipse and the darkness that followed it would come. Once the light of the sun was blocked by darkness the tower came apart, freeing the shapeshifter from his long imprisonment.

With a sickening grin he'd announced, "Once again, I am free to smite the world as I did in days Long past."

His evil was even shown in a painting. His malice in the painting was fiery and grim with his claws into the earth. But these paintings were of those of memories past as the emperor wove his tales of the demon.

"When the evil shape-shifting wizard, Aku, arose from the bowels of hate to ravage our homeland, I was a young emperor at the time and was helpless against his powers. But I remembered our grandfather's grandfather's story of three monks who were gifted with mystical powers. I rode to the highest peak of the mountainside where the monks agreed to forge me an enchanted sword and a magical bow with great magic. Armed with the sword, bow and the hope of my people, I plunged into battle against Aku. His evil was no match for the power of righteousness. And with the sword's magic and the arrow's spell, Aku's demon forces were implanted into the earth forever petrifying him into the wasteland that he created. Through years of hard work, we have rebuilt our glorious past with hopes never to encounter such an evil as Aku again. Always be alert, my children. For the presence of evil is sometimes right behind you." Their father warned with a stern look as he'd showed the children the kingdom he'd rebuild.

While the son was in awe and wished to be a great warrior like his father, the daughter showed fear and hid behind her twin. The ruler of this land soften his features and comfort the daughter.

"Do not fear, my little princess. You and your brother will be prepared for the day when it comes as long as you two are together. For you see, you are Yin and Yang. Separate, you are strong, but together you are both invincible." He'd assured as the brother and sister looked at their pendants with love.

While the brother had the yang, the sister had the yin. They'd put the necklaces together to make it whole and both smiled at each other.

Eventually, the brother and the sister began to play, while the brother pretended to be the warrior, the sister drew him as he'd swung his wooden sword. As the two played all over the castle, Aku struck, leaving the two petrified and frightened the bell rung and the Emperor and his queen gasped in horror.

"No, it cannot be." He'd gasped as the two rushed to the halls where their children are.

As they'd arrived they'd spotted their children being preyed upon by the demon.

"Aku!"

The guards rushed to the prince and princess and launched arrows at Aku. Soon the entire army fired their attacks but to no avail. Aku struck back twice as hard, leaving only one hope for the world.

"The sword. The bow." He'd muttered under his breath with determined eyes as he'd rushed to the weapons.

"Not this time!" Aku laughed as he'd captured his mortal enemy and rose him into the sky.

The twins gasped as the mother shielded them both.

"Mother, Aku has returned! Do as we have planned! Our future depends on it!"

With those words, the mother grabbed her children, the weapons and fled from their flamed home as Aku laughed in victory. The queen gently placed her son and daughter in the rowboat and began to paddle across the sea. They soon came across a ship and took the royal children in. But the mother did not go with them. She'd faded with the sword and bow in the mist, no longer seen. The twins held on to each other and wept as the astronomer comfort them both. They soon began their lessons and journey.

Across the world they'd prepared from Africa to Egypt to the monks, they'd spend their youths learning and training for the battle ahead of them.

They soon reached the mountains to receive one final lesson. There they were reunited with their mother and were given the sword and its twin the bow. Through training, the prince learned to use the sword and the princess learned out to use the bow that could create magical arrows.

Soon they were ready to face Aku.

The great land of Japan was in ruined by the demon's ruled as they were forced to mine for the quartz with great pain in their hearts.

"Break." The taskmaster shouted as all rested.

A young boy grabbed water from the pool and handed it to a broken man, the emperor.

"Here's some water, my emperor." the child provided but the water was swatted away by the taskmaster.

"None for him."

The boy looked at the man with sorry eyes and left.

"I'm sorry, emperor." He'd muttered as he'd left.

"Water... Water... Water..." He'd muttered as he'd cupped his hands for the water he'd needed.

"I said, no water!" The taskmaster screamed as he lashed out his whip to hurt the man.

But the whip was destroyed by luminescent arrows in an instant, protecting the emperor. The taskmaster was thrown to the floor by a hand. He'd looked up to see two warriors in white, carrying a bow and sword, wearing the pendants of Ying and Yang. With joy, the emperor splashed with face with tears in his eyes.

"They have returned..."

The taskmasters banded together to face the two.

"Insubordinate fools. No one attacks Aku's minions. Destroy them!"

The battle began as the blade and bow's power was used. With one swift slash, the minions fell to dust and from the bow came ten hundred arrows to wipe out an army of the shapeshifter, Aku. The slaves watched as they knew their heroes have returned. They'd cheered as the oppressors were destroyed. With a swift cut, the prince severed the chains of the emperor

"My children..." He'd muttered as the daughter helped him up.

"What has happened to our land, Father?" She'd asked.

"My children, It has been many years since that fatefuI day that Aku returned from his imprisonment. Enslaved, we have become, to unearth the riches of our land so that Aku can strengthen his powers and begin to take over the world." The old ruler explained as his people showed sadness. The daughter gasped

The daughter gasped in horror while the son narrowed his eyes in hatred of Aku.

"Do not worry, Father. For with the power of the sword and bow, we will vanquish Aku sending him back into the pit of hate from which he came." The twin brother vowed as the sister nodded.

"No! I thought once like you two, but the sword and bow are only tools. What power has it compared to the hand that wields it? Evil is cIever, and deception is it's most powerful weapons. Let the sword and bow guide you both to your fate but let your minds set free the path to your destiny." Their father advised with wisdom in their voice.

"Father is right, we must not send Aku to his imprisonment, but destroy him completely. It is the only way." The sister agrees, placing the fires of righteousness in their souls.

The two rode off on their white horse and to the tower of Aku as they'd both promised, "We will not fail you, father!"

"Be wary, my children, for evil finds a way."

They both rode into battle with determination in their eyes. They both soon reached the tower as a mist rolled in.

"Be wary, my brother. For there are demons in the mist." The sister warned as the brother nodded with his sword in hand. The demons attacked and the two knew what it meant.

"Aku is near..."

With bow and sword, they'd defeated the demons and entered Aku's lair, ready for battle.

From the top of their lungs, the twins shouted, "AKU!"

The demon soon heard and rose from his domain with a look of annoyance.

"Who dares to summon the master of masters? The deIiverer of darkness? The shogun of sorrow, Aku?" The shapeshifter demanded as he'd lower himself to the man and the woman.

"we are the lost son and daughter of the land that you have pillaged. we are here to reclaim it. For our people. For our father. For our birthright." The simultaneously spoke with righteous rage.

The demon laughed at the two.

"Fools. No mortal can hurt the great Aku." The demon mocked with pride in his voice of pride.

But he was soon introduced to the pain he'd felt many years ago as the warrior slashed his side and the archer fired arrows into his shoulder.

"That sword. That bow. I remember those weapons... I recognize your blood. You two are the son and daughter of the fool who imprisoned me those many years ago.

No matter. Neither he nor the sword and bow had the power to slay me forever. And neither do you two."

Aku transformed with different creatures again and again and attacked the two but was met with defeat as he was crippled with pain. The twins stood in front of him, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Brother." The sister nodded as the samurai approached the demon.

"No matter what form you take, Aku you will never defeat the side of righteousness. Now, demon, with the bIessings of righteousness and the power of the sacred blade I cast thee back to the vile pit from which you came." He'd spoke as he raised his blade for the attack.

"You might have beaten me now, but I will destroy you two in the future." The demon vowed.

"There is no future for you, Aku." The sister assured him.

"I disagree."

Aku freed a horrific screeched that created a portal. The twins were puzzled by this and tried to swipe at the rings.

"What trickery is this? Aku-!" The two were soon plunged into the vortex as Aku regains his power.

"Do not worry, samurai and archer. You will see me again. But next time you two will not be so fortunate." Aku promised as the two held on to each other as they fell.


	2. Chapter 2

The Time portal drove the twins deeper and deeper into who knows where. With fear in their hearts, the two had no choice but to hang onto each other's hands as they finally reached the end. They soon find themselves falling from the sky as metal things tossed them around. The brother was separated from his sister.

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

They were both evading the flying metal beast and both landed on separate magic machines. They both saw each other and sighed that they did not get separated. As the sister was about to leap towards her brother, one of the metal beasts spewed fire and hit the male twin's arm. Angered, the archer launched seven of her mystic arrows towards the beast ad the Samurai flung himself to slice the mechanical monster in two. This cause the twin to fall into a cavern and the sister followed him.

"Are you alright, brother?" She'd asked with worry in her voice.

"I am fine, dear sister."

Suddenly a giant metal beast was coming towards them, destroying even steel in its path. The two were afraid and thought up a plan quick. They soon saw salvation underneath the thing. They both nodded to each other and rushed towards the monster. With great fleets of acrobatics and skill, they managed to escape and move to higher ground. As thy take a moment to comprehend what had happened, they were introduced by some strange talking people.

Oh, no! -Yeah! -That was bad, man! Yo, Jack and Jill! That was some awesome show! I've never peered upon moves like that, Jack and Jill! Word! Jack was all ricochetically-jumpa-delic! Hezeck, yeah! Bodigiously acrobatastic! Word! Word! But then, when Jill pulled that Phew-Phew arm it was all, like, Phew-swack-swoof! Man, right through the car! Swick-attack-whack was full on the back, Jack and Jill! Oh, yeah, yeah! And they was allboom! Man! Eat that, fIucking crucker! Then my man and girl just lands all cooIish styIe, like, ''No sweating, chill." All three blathered on as both of the twins were quite confused.

"Brother, do you understand this type of language?" The archer wondered with confusion in her eyes.

"I think it is English, perhaps a new form."

'' But then that gunner wanna come out all: The trash is all munching, crunching, snack-mixing! Out of that phat, supercagafragaIistic-tistic tie, yo! Yeah! But Jack's and Jill's just like, ''Word! Let me get some."

'' Tie.

Grab.

''I'm out, yo!'' Word! Word! Word! Jack and Jill! Jack and Jill! You the sniz-nit, Jack, and Jill! Oh, man! -You just made my day! -Up in the air!" They'd finished as the female twin believed that they were complimenting their abilities.

"Um thank you very much? Can you three please tell us where we are?" The woman politely thanked as she and her brother looked around.

"Jack and Jill, you're on the gutter level of the Central Hub, Sector D!" The green man explained as the machines flew around.

"Central Hub?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, Jack. The most crowdestness- -Stinkiest-."

"Most miserablest-."

"Residential-industrial spaceport on Earth!"

"Earth, you must be mistaken!" The woman gasped hoping that they were wrong.

"We have many questions and little time. Who is in charge here? We must speak with your king." The male warrior requested.

Suddenly the three men laughed!

"-So, Jack and Jill,"

"You don't see Aku. Aku sees you!" They'd explained as pictures of Aku were everywhere.

"Aku?" The twins gasped with startlement.

"Yeah, man and girl! Aku."

"The master of masters."

"The deliverer of darkness."

"The shogun of sorrow."

The twins twirled around in horror at the sight of their great foe had won!

"No, no, no!" The woman pleaded to herself.

"No! How can this be?" Jack demanded, hoping for answers.

"Don't know." The blue man answered.

"Just always been that way." The green man replied as it confused them both.

"Always? but that cannot be true." Jill pondered as she tried to think.

"This- We." Jack questioned as he'd looked to his sister.

"Yo, Jack and Jill."

"What's up? You don't look so good."

"What Jack and Jill needs is some liquid refreshment." The three offered.

"Perhaps you are right." Jack sighed

"Yes, water would be nice and it will help us dearly," Jill added as the twins nodded together.

"Word! Right over there." The red offered as he'd pointed to the tavern.

"They will hook you up." The green added

"Word! That joint is the busy bizomb!" The Blue finished.

The twins thanked the three and went up to the strange door. The sister knocked as a slit came open, revealing three pairs of eyes.

"What do you want?" He'd demanded in a gruff voice that almost startled the woman.

"Greetings, we are travelers that have come a long way from home and three locals have recommended your tavern as a place for refreshments." The archer explained in her calm and breathy voice.

The man narrowed is eyes in anger.

"Hey, man! Jack and Jill just want a drink!" The green vouched.

" A drink? Why didn't you say so?"

The man then instantly opened his door and the twins slowly entered, being blasted with horrible sounds. The woman covered her ears and followed her brother. They were shocked at what they had seen, monsters, machines, and things they cannot be described. It wasn't too long before one of the creatures flung them both to the cage with the three-eyed woman.

" What are you two looking at?" It demanded with a malice look.

The twins bowed and apologized for their rudeness, but the creature wanted a fight. The brother desired to but the sister reminded him that they must not fight unless must. When the creature revealed its weapon they were forced to fight, resulting in a battle with a creature that can duplicate.

Meanwhile, a group of talking dogs was looking for help.

"It is you! So, what do you say, old chap? Will you help us?" The head dog pleaded as the alien chittered and fled.

"So, what did he say? What did he say? Will he do it?"

"He said you're out of your mind, you blasted idiot! What do we do now? We've asked just about everyone here." The Scottish dog huffed as they heard a fight going on.

"I say! What about them?" The droopy dog suggested

"You mean the lad and lass who's about to get their bum disintegrated?" The Scotty scoffed.

"Oh, I can't watch!"

But in their battle, they were winning.

"I like them." The alpha dog grinned.

"By Jove, they're good!"

The two soon defeated the creatures as they stood tall on the battlefield.

"Aye, they're good, all right. But they'll never do it." He'd warned.

"We'll see about that..."

Despite his friends' warnings, Rothchild went up to the two warriors.

As the two warriors drawn breath from battle, they heard a voice.

"Pardon me, fine sir and madam." A British voice requested as the two looked for the source.

"Down here, old fellow and lady."

They'd looked down to see that the dog was speaking to him.

"I was just wondering if you wouId be so kind as to join us, as we are-."

"Talking demon dog!" The archer gasped in terror as she'd stepped back.

"Talking demon dogs! -Good heavens! Where?" The canine gasped as he'd looked around.

Both draw their weapons towards the dog, ready for battle.

"You will not best us this day, vile henchman of Aku!" The samurai snarled ready for battle.

"Servent of Aku, you will not defeat us!" The archer growled as she'd summoned her arrows.

"Hold on a moment, sir and madam! I am by no means a demon or have anything to do with Aku." The dog explained quickly as the twins withdrew their weapons.

"But you speak the language of man." The brother questioned.

"But of course!" The dog grinned.

"And yet you speak..." The sister questioned.

"You're not from around here, are you? I say, why don't you come join my friends and me for a refreshment and we'll expIain everything." The dog offered.

The male twin looked to his sister and she nodded in approval and the brother nodded for the dog.

"Splendid. Right this way."

The two then followed the canine.

As they all sat around the hut, the twins were joined by three talking dogs. Soon the waitress delivers the drinks.

They were given the oddest drinks and the dogs slurped it, in a rather rude matter. The twins looked at each other with confusion and uncomfortableness.

"How rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves. This is Sir Dreyfuss Alexander, chief of excavation. Dreyfuss, old boy, you're drooling again."

The droopy dog then shook his face getting drool on everyone.

"You blasted idiot! You're getting everybody wet!" The Scotty growled as he shook his fist.

"And this fine gentleman is Angus McDuffy, artifact aficionado."

"I know this sounds a little odd but do you mind if I pet you?" The woman offered.

"Now hold on a minute, lass-"

She soon started scratching his ears and he melted right into her lap, with cute noises.

"Charming creatures, no matter how much they've changed." The woman sighed.

"And I am Sir Coln Bartholomew Montgomery RothchiId III. Or ''Rothie,'' for short."

The twins looked at each other and then to the dog.

"I am sorry. We are very confused. Your world is new to us. What has happened?" The male twin wondered as the sister continued to pet the black dog.

"No, no, no. Quite all right, quite all right. Since the beginning of history, the immortal Aku has ruthlessly ruled the Earth plundering its resources as he sees fit. But it was still not enough. He opened his ports to the galaxy so that he might take the riches of other worlds as well. Since then, his otherworldly business affairs have drawn scads of vulturous criminals mindless stooges and questionable mercenaries to our pitiable planet making the Earth topsy-turvy, if I do say so myself." Rothie explained.

"There are other worlds across the stars?" The archer queried as she slowly stopped petting the dog.

"Well, of course, silly." The leader dog grinned.

"What world do you hail from? But we are from Earth." The man questioned.

"Yet this world is nothing like the world we remember." The woman hesitated as she and her brother looked around.

"How so, lad and lass?" The Scotty wondered.

"Even the grandest cities were never as overwhelming as this one. Chariots did not fly, and dogs did not speak in human tongue." He explained as the dogs listened with great interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean no insult. They were wonderful companions but the dogs we knew merely barked." The female twin answered as she'd continued to pet the Scotty again.

"You see? The ancient myths are true!"

"Impossible! If what you say is true, they'd have to be thousands of years old."

Rothie then pointed a weird machine towards them as it beeped.

"Astounding! The age-o-meter dates your particles all the way back to 25 B. -five years before Aku enslaved the Earth. You and your sister, my friend, are living fossils." The leader dog grinned as the waitress soon listen in.

"So the question is not where we are -but when we are," Jill concluded as her heart sank a bit, knowing that her parents and her home were gone.

"Precisely."

The spell Aku cast must have ripped us from our own time and flung us into the distant future." Jack assumed as his fist was tight.

"Time warp is highly plausible."

"Allowing his evil time to fester and infect the entire world."

"Most undoubtedly."

"And I'm sure he plans to spread his vileness through the stars." Jill gasped.

"No. We must return to our own time so that we might undo Aku's evil reign before it envelops the Earth."

"You are right, brother. This ageless demon must be stopped."

"Oh, I'm so glad we agree on that point which actually brings us back to our proposal. You see, we are archeologists trying to dig up the remains of our ancestors to find out more about our past. It was only a few years ago that we discovered that our ancestors walked upon their legs and their arms.

Then, one day, during our excavation, we actually stumbIed upon rare jewels."

"Aye. These jewels ended up being a key source of power for Aku."

"So he enslaved us to forever dig up his jeweIs thus stifling our excavation of our glorious past."

"Which is why we need you."

"But what can we do?" The twins asked at the same time.

"With your tremendous skills, you can break us free from Aku's grasp."

"And we can escape in secret to again continue to discover our history."

The brother and the sister looked at each other and nodded.

Then we will help you."

"Splendid! Well, we're off, then." The leader dog grinned but then stopped.

"Hold it!"

"What is it now, Rothie? -What's wrong?" The Scotty questioned as he was curled up in the archer's arm.

"My dearest apologies, kind sir, and Madam. But we never got your name."

The two looked at each other. It had been so many years and they had forgotten their names. But then they remembered the locals mention something that sparked their interest, this Jack and Jill.

"Jack, they call me Jack."

"And my name is Jill"

"Jack and Jill? I say, that's nice. So simple but it seems to fit. Who am I to comment? Well, Jack, Jill, we're on our way. We'll take our rocket ship."

"Rocket ship?" The twins questioned as the waitress watched them leave.

"I'm taking a break."

The servant then covered herself with a hood and entered her master tower, after Aku was done with the meeting with the Vadaquians.

"I have great news for you." She'd spoke as the demon looked at her.

"What information can be considered great for the immortal Aku?"

"Two ancient warriors of great power and skills has reveaIed themselves. They have vowed to liberate the canines from your mines."

This angered Aku.

"What impertinence is this? Show me the fools!" Aku demanded as he'd showed his mirror to reveal the twins from the past had returned.

"So fate has arrived. Many years have gone since that day. And now, my formidable foes, you will both pay for my pain in the past with your pain in the future." Aku cackled as his monsters arrived from the pit of hate.

The rocket blasted far in the dessert, making both Jake and Jill nervous.

They were soon brought to the desert where it had buried the past of the dogs.

Witnessing the pain, Jack and Jill swore to free them as a dog came running, warning them of Aku's robot army.


End file.
